This invention relates to a process and apparatus for lubricating a split-mold mold casting and more particularly to such a process and apparatus in which the casting is lubricated by means of a jet of gas that is heat-treated to form a powdery carbonaceous material.
In a known usage of such a jet (see, e.g., French Pat. No. 2,460,312), the jet is sent directly to the surface to be lubricated, i.e., in a direction almost perpendicular to the surface. This has limited industrial development of the system because, in certain cases, especially in the lubrication of split-molds in high-speed production lines, for example, to lubricate rough-forming molds in glass bottle making machines, the implementation of the system heretofore required the use of a mobile injection head that considerably complicated the machine.